Conventionally, as this type of device, there is known one disclosed in, for example, Paragraphs 0023 to 0030 and shown in FIG. 8 to FIG. 12 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 5(1993)-328186 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1). The walking assisting device shown in FIG. 8 to FIG. 12 of Patent Document 1 has a seat to which a walker's waist is fixed, and the walking assisting device is supported on a floor by four leg links extending from the seat. The leg links are not attached to the walker's legs so as to be capable of moving independently of the walker's legs.
Additionally, the walking assisting device has a sensor (a pressure sensor or 6-axial force sensor) for detecting force acting between the seat and the walker to drive joints of the leg links of the walking assisting device according to a comparison between the acting force detected by the sensor and a target value of the acting force. This assists the walker in walking.
The walking assisting device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is capable of supporting the walker's weight while the walker is walking. The walking assisting device, however, easily causes a mismatch between the motion of the leg links and the motion of the walker's legs that the walker desires since the leg links of the walking assisting device move independently of the motion of the walker's legs. Therefore, the walking assisting device is susceptible to occurrence of disabling the walker to make a walking motion in a manner of moving the legs that the walker desires.
Moreover, it is very difficult for the walker to match the timing of leaving the floor or landing of the walker's leg with the timing of leaving the floor or landing of the walking assisting device when the walker is to jump since the leg link of the walking assisting device moves independently of the motion of the walker's leg. Accordingly, it is practically impossible for the walker wearing the walking assisting device to jump.
Moreover, the walker's waist secured to the seat causes the walker to have an uncomfortable constrained feeling. If the walker's waist is not secured to the seat to remove the constrained feeling, the walker's waist is easily detached from the seat when the walker is to jump or the like, and thereafter the walking assisting device is not capable of assisting the walker's motion unless the walker reseats himself or herself.